Call For Fun
by Para-seli
Summary: In which Ashley, daughter of Hades is bored any Hermes decided traveling is the way to liven up the day.
1. Vegas?

"Ughhh... I'm soooo bored." whined the daughter of Hades, sitting in a tree, one leg and arm dangling off the branch. Suddenly a bright light appeared in a branch near her.

"Did I hear a call for some fun?" smirked Hermes, dressed in his usual jogging attire, and taking the look of a 16 year old guy.

"Uhh... I don't know. Wadya have planned?" Asked Ashley, suspicious of the God of Mischief.

"Well..." Another smirk, more devious and excited than the first, appeared on Hermes face.

-a little while later-

"Ohgods. I can't breathe. Running from mortal cops is serious work." Ashley gasps as she kneels over trying to catch her breathe after her and Hermes last escapade.

"Here. I'll carry you." With that, Hermes slung the tired demigod onto his back and took off flying at an alarmingly fast speed.

"AHHH. OH JEEZ. Flying Air Hermes, not exactly my first choice." The child of death choked out after the fast fly to their most recent destination, a... Wait.. Is that a casino?

"Oh Lord. We're not really in... Vegas are we?" Ashley quirks an eyebrow at the grinning Greek.

"Come on. It'll be fun." And with that and a smirk the God dragged her through a tour of Vegas.

-later-

"You gotta admitt, that was fun, since, you know, I'm such a great tour guide."

Ashley just laughed "Yes. Absolutely amazing" You could collect in a bucket the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"So... What cliff is this?"

"Hmm? Some random one. I don't know." Smiled the God of travel. "I just kinda picked a random spot."

The cheerful daughter of Death smiled and took another sandwich.

"... Do I wanna know where you got these?"

"Not really. No."

"Okay." Obviously she was used to the thief's antics by now.

"Soooo..." Right as things were beginning to get awkward, a growl was heard from the woods behind the Greeks. They looked at each other before drawing their respectable weapons, Stygian iron and caduceus. They faced the source of the noise, both in battle position.

"GRAAAAWWWWWEELLL" Suddenly a pack of hellhounds burst from the dark forest.

"Hellhounds?" The pair said simultaneously, confused as to why they would attack a daughter of their master and his nephew.

The hellhounds continued to advance, fur sticking up in aggression, lips curled back in snarls.

*fighting insues*

"Finally. They are all dispersed." Hermes comment is met by silence.

"Ashley?" Worried the God turns around to see the person of his affection trapped underneath the pack leader, sword out of reach, as the monsters claws dug into her skin, and fangs neared her throat.

"NO!" The God threw a blast of energy at the hound of hell, disintegrating, and sending it to Tartarus.

"Ashley! Oh us, are you okay!?" The usually nonchalant god started to freak out at the multiple wounds in the child of Hades.

"Yeah... I think ill be fine. I just..." She drops off as she faints from blood loss.

Hermes cradles her limp body as he calls for his brother, the healer.


	2. Surprising Chiron

-a couple days later-

"Wh-what happened?"

As the fuzz of unconsciousness left her brain, she noticed a dazzling god next to her cot.

"Oh. I'm so glad you are awake!" Hermes stands up and envelops the blushing demigod into a tight hug.

"Don't scare me like that again!" The god scolded.

"Well it's hardly my fault." Ashley stated, still blushing furiously in the messenger's arms. "Why're you worried anyways? I'm just another random demigod. Not even yours." Of course this statement was followed by another blush, this one much deeper than the first ad she mentally smacked herself for saying such an awkward thing to the god she may or may not have a crush on.

"Why? Because you are amazing and I love your company. I can't have you just die on me!"

"Pff. You can't really feel that way. You're... A god! I'm just... Me. Nothing great there."

"Liar."

"Excuse me!?"

"You heard me. That's a complete lie. You are totally great why else would I fall for you?" As Hermes voiced this latest confession, he tilts the girl'a chin up do as to look her in the eyes.

"Wh-wh-what!? You don't mean that!" The flustered demigod stammered.

"Yes. Yes I do" and with that, Hermes, the messenger god of travel and thieves, leaned in to kiss the totally confused, but happy, daughter of Hades.

Chiron gazed on the scene from afar: "Who knew it could work?" He thought.


End file.
